


The Heart's Honesty

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all things, the heart was most honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart's Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Honesty" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/).

  
Gandalf considered honesty a virtue, certainly, but wasn't above bending the truth (or, really, outright lying) every now and then. But about Frodo, he found he could not. He had spoken honest truth to Aragorn of his fears, and hoped he would hear truth in return.  
But Aragorn, yet again, surprised him. "What does your heart tell you?"  
Gandalf reflected for a moment-his heart would not lie. Of all things, the heart was most honest. "That Frodo is alive. Yes... Yes, he is alive."  
His smile warmed and basked in the reflection of Aragorn's own. There was still hope.  



End file.
